dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Mokuyou Gekijou
Mokuyou Gekijou (木曜劇場) is the title given to dramas airing on Fuji TV in the Thursday 22:00 timeslot. 2020 * Win: Alive 2019 * Aut: Motokare Mania * Sum: Lupin no Musume * Spr: Strawberry Night Saga * Win: QUEEN 2018 * Aut: Tasogare Ryuuseigun * Sum: Good Doctor * Spr: Monte Cristo Haku * Win: Tonari no Kazoku wa Aoku Mieru 2017 * Aut: Keiji Yugami * Sum: Cecile no Mokuromi * Spr: Hito wa Mitame ga 100 Percent * Win: Kirawareru Yuuki 2016 * Aut: Chef * Sum: Eigyou Buchou Kira Natsuko * Spr: Hayako-sensei, Kekkon Surutte Hontou desu ka? * Win: Naomi to Kanako 2015 * Aut: Otona Joshi * Sum: Tantei no Tantei * Spr: Ishitachi no Renai Jijou * Win: Mondai no Aru Restaurant 2014 * Aut: Dear Sister * Sum: Hirugao * Spr: Zoku Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi * Win: Iryu 4 2013 *Aut: Dokushin Kizoku *Sum: Oh, My Dad!! *Spr: Last Cinderella *Win: Saikou no Rikon 2012 *Aut: Kekkon Shinai *Sum: Higashino Keigo Mysteries *Spr: Kaeru no Oujo-sama *Win: Saigo Kara Nibanme no Koi 2011 *Aut: Mitsu no Aji ~A Taste Of Honey~ *Sum: Soredemo, Ikite Yuku - 9.3% *Spr: BOSS 2 - 15.1% *Win: Diplomat Kuroda Kousaku - 10.4% 2010 *Aut: Iryu 3 - 13.6% *Sum: GOLD - 8.9% *Spr: Sunao ni Narenakute - 11.2% *Win: Fumo Chitai - 11.6% 2009 *Aut: Fumo Chitai *Sum: Ninkyo Helper *Spr: BOSS *Win: Arifureta Kiseki 2008 *Aut: Kaze no Garden *Sum: Code Blue *Spr: Last Friends *Win: Shikaotoko Aoniyoshi 2007 *Aut: Iryu 2 *Sum: Yama Onna Kabe Onna *Spr: Watashitachi no Kyokasho *Win: Haikei, Chichiue-sama 2006 *Aut: Dr. Koto Shinryojo 2006 *Sum: Fushin no Toki *Spr: Iryu *Win: Kobayakawa Nobuki no Koi 2005 *Ooku~Hana no Ran~ *Densha Otoko *Koi ni Ochitara *Yasashii Jikan 2004 *Ooku Dai-ishou *Ningen no Shomei *Rikon Bengoshi 2003 *Shiroi Kyoto (October 2003-March 2004) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo *Mukodono 2003 *Bijo ka Yajuu 2002 *Bara no Jyujika *Renai Hensachi *Big Money *Koi no Chikara 2001 *Star no Koi *Hikon Kazoku *Mukodono *Kabachitare 2000 *Love Complex *Ai Kotoba wa Yuki *Taiyou wa Shizumanai *Brand 1999 *Kiken na Kankei *Rasen *Africa no Yoru *Ringu Saishusho 1998 *Nemureru Mori *Konya Uchu no Katasumi de *Oshigoto Desu *Amai Kekkon (甘い結婚) 1997 *Eve *Konna Koi no Hanashi *Miss Cinderella *Kanojo Tachi no Kekkon 1996 *Doku *Coach *Age 35 Koishikute *Hakusen Nagashi 1995 *Koibito Yo *Hitori ni Shinaide *Kagayaku Toki no Naka de *Akarui Kazoku Keikaku (明るい家族計画) 1994 *29-sai no Christmas *Good Mourning *Kono Ai ni Ikite *Hi no Ataru Basho 1993 *Tsugono Ii Onna *Subarashiki Kana Jinsei *Aijou Monogatari (愛情物語) *Namiki-ie no Hitobito 1992 *Wagamama na Onna-tachi (わがままな女たち) *Shinai naru mono e *Junai - Ai no Kankei (ジュニア・愛の関係) *Ai to iu Nano Moto ni 1991 *Shabon Dama *Vingt-cinq ans ~marriage~ *Mo Daremo Aisanai *Kekkon no Risou to Genjitsu 1990 *New York Koi Monogatari II (ニューヨーク恋物語Ⅱ) *Papa! Kakko Tsuka Nai Ze *Koi no Paradise 1989 *Last Serenade *Kono Mune no Tokimeki wo *Heart ni Hi wo Tsukete! *Anata ga Hoshii (あなたが欲しい) 1988 *New York Koi Monogatari (ニューヨーク恋物語) *Dakishimetai *Ie to Nyobo to Otoko no Meiyo (家と女房と男の名誉) *Mado ake masu ka? (窓を開けますか?) 1987 *Onna mo Otoko mo Naze Kori nai (女も男もなぜ懲りない) *Atsuku Maru Made Matte! (熱くなるまで待って!) *Kuse ni nari so na Onna-tachi (クセになりそな女たち) *Machigai Darake no Onna Migaki (間違いだらけの女磨き) 1986 *Toki ni wa Issho ni *Watashi no Kawaii Hito (わたしの可愛いひと) *Rice Curry *Onna wa Otoko wo do Kaeru (女は男をどう変える) 1985 *Alsace no Aozora *Shinseki-tachi (親戚たち) *Machigai Darake no Otto Erabi (間違いだらけの夫選び) *Otoko no Kateika (男の家庭科) 1984 *Oregon Kara Ai External Links *Currently airing Japanese dramas *Japanese Wikipedia Category:Lists Category:Fuji TV